dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Majin-Boo (Pure)
ブウ（ ） |rname = Majin Bū (Junsui) |ename = Majin Buu (Funimation dub) Djinn-Boo (Viz) Majin Boo (Funimation subs, Viz) |debut = Chapter 460 (Dragon Ball); Episode 232 (Dragon Ball Z) |gender = Male |status = Deceased |affiliation = Babidi and His Followers (former) |jva = Kōzō Shioya |feva = Josh Martin }} Majin-Boo is a mystical being summoned by Madoushi-Bibidi. Appearance The pure and original Majin-Boo is short in stature and muscular with an antenna, cuffed ears, and holes around his antenna for smoke to be released when he is angered, and pink skin. His arms are skinny and also have holes for smoke to be released when is he is angry. He wears a purple cape, a small, a black and yellow vest, black and white pants with the demon symbol and yellow boots.Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 507 After absorbing South Kaiohshin, Boo became more muscular. After absorbing Daikaiohshin, Boo became a large and fat entity. Also, because he absorbed Daikaiohshin, his eyes closed, but opened them once he became angry. After being the innocent Boo released the evil within him, he became a skinny and had gray skin.Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 484 However, Boo later absorbed the good Boo after changing him into chocolate and his body transformed into a more muscular physique and and retained his pink skin color.Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 485 Personality Relationships Madoushi-Babidi Mr. Satan Bee Abilities and Power Techniques * : * :Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 463 * :Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 464 * :Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 466''Dragon Ball Z'' Anime Episode 236 * :Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 468''Dragon Ball Z'' Anime Episode 238''Dragon Ball Kai'' Anime Episode 121 * :Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 471''Dragon Ball Z'' Anime Episode 242''Dragon Ball Kai'' Anime Episode 124 ** : The pure evil Majin-Boo used his breath to return the Change Beam by the good Majin-Boo. * : Majin-Boo has the ability to regenerate his body. It is first seen when an old gunner shot at Boo.Dragon Ball Chapter 486 * : The evil Majin-Boo has the ability to liquefy himself. It is first seen after Boo was shot at by the old gunner. Boo liquefied himself to kill the old man. * : The evil Boo fires multiple energy blasts to eliminate the remaining Earthlings. It is first seen when Piccolo told Boo there were remaining Earthlings to kill.Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 487''Dragon Ball Z'' Anime Episode 256''Dragon Ball Kai'' Anime Episode 136 * : The evil Boo shouts angrily with immense power opens a hole in the dimension. It is first seen after Piccolo destroys the entraceway to the Room of Spirit and Time, trapping him, Boo, and Gotenks.Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 492''Dragon Ball Z'' Anime Episode 260''Dragon Ball Kai'' Anime Episode 139 * : Boo has the ability to absorb beings. It is first seen when Boo detached parts of his body to absorb Gotenks and Piccolo.Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 499''Dragon Ball Z'' Anime Episode 265''Dragon Ball Kai'' Anime Episode 143 * : The pure Majin-Boo mimicked Kaiohshin to instantly teleport. It is first seen when Boo senses Son Gokou and Vegeta on Kaiohshin's Planet.Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 509''Dragon Ball Z'' Anime Episode 278''Dragon Ball Kai'' Anime Episode 151 * :Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 514''Dragon Ball Z'' Anime Episode 284''Dragon Ball Kai'' Anime Episode 155 History Past Majin-Boo existed since time immemorial. He cycled through rampages and long hibernations. During numerous cycles, he absorbed the evil elements of mankind, becoming steadily more violent.Twel-Buu Mysteries Naho Ooishi and Akira Toriyama About five million years ago, Madoushi-Bibidi summoned Boo. Boo then destroyed multiple planets. He later killed North Kaiohshin and West Kaiohshin before arriving at Kaiohshin's Planet and absorbed the South Kaiohshin and the Daikaiohshin.Daizenshuu 7 He was later sealed away in a ball and placed inside Earth by Bibidi before his death by East Kaiohshin. Majin-Boo Arc Other Media Games Playable Appearances *Dragon Ball XENOVERSE 2 *Super Dragon Ball Heroes *DRAGON BALL FighterZ Major Battles Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters Category:Dragon Ball Kai Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Majin-Boo Arc Antagonists Category:Genies & Monsters